Lost in the Desert
With the sight of a priceless rock in mind, Ratchet and the gang chased after Vicky and stopped her near a calvary camp site. Kiva: Is that a camp site? Ratchet: Looks like it.. Sasha: Ratchet, summon someone! We'll hold her off! - Ratchet headed off and quickly grab one of the summon charms. Ratchet: I call upon the Dark Knight.. I summon thee.. COME, BATMAN!!! - Upon summoning, a swarm of bats circled around and Batman appears before Ratchet. Batman: Ratchet. The Justice League owes you our thanks. Ratchet: For what? Batman: For saving Earth countless times. Ratchet: I know we did, but right now we need your help. Vicky The Kid knows part of the mining operations here. You're the only one who can interrogate her and tell us what we want to know. Batman: Sounds simple. Afterwards, leave her to me. Ratchet: Trying to collect the bounty, are you? Batman: I wasn't trying to. - Meanwhile, Kiva and the others confront Vicky and prepares for a showdown. Kiva: Hey, Vicky! I suggest you step away from the mines and no one gets hurt. Vicky: Like that will convince me.. As if! Stay out of my way!! Kiva: No! Timmy: If that's the way it's going to be, then so be it.. I challenge you to a duel! Genis: Timmy, are you nuts? You and Vicky don't carry guns. Kiva: He's talking about "Rock, Paper, Scissors". Genis: Oh. Reia: In that case, good luck Timmy. Kiva: Remember, Vicky goes for rock, so use paper. When she goes for scissors, don't use paper. Use rock instead. Timmy: How am I supposed to battle like that? Alister: "The duel may go on for long, but the self-defense often wins over the self-reproach." Kiva: Just do your best, Timmy. - With enough encouragement, Timmy has squared off against Vicky in "Rock, Paper, Scissors". Best 2 out of 3 wins the match. Vicky: 1, 2.. Draw! Timmy: Ha! Paper covers rock! Reia: He got the hang of it right away. Silver Fang: Yep. Let's hope he can keep this up.. Kiva: Go Timmy! Timmy: 1, 2-- Oww! Vicky: Scissors cut Paper. Silver Fang: Hang on.. Does that count? Alister: I'm not sure.. Kiva: I call that one cheating, so that doesn't count. Raine: Actually, that DOES count, because Vicky got him off-guard. Timmy's quick reflexes are lacking and use paper instead. He needs to think of a new strategy or he'll lose. Kiva: Go for 'Rock', Timmy! Vicky: 1, 2, Draw! - The two opponents quick slide and posed. Vicky used Scissors again while Timmy used Rock. Timmy: Ha! Rock beats Scissors! I win!! Sasha: Ratchet, NOW!! - Out of nowhere, both Ratchet and Batman pop from one of the tents, tackle Vicky and tied her up. Kiva: Sweet, it worked! Ratchet: I'm not sure what you guys did to battle Vicky, but it was well thought out. Timmy: Thanks a lot. Ratchet: Now for the fun part.. - Batman grabbed Vicky to the treetops and strung her high up. Ratchet, Kiva, Sasha, Genis and Raine used a spaceship to carry a barrel for the drop off. Vicky: Is that all you got!? Your costume don't scare me so easily!! Batman: I want to know about the mining operations and your tide into all of this! Vicky: Do your worst, twerp! I'm not talking PERIOD!!! Kiva: Drop the barrel, guys. - The rope, which carries the barrel, snapped off as Vicky sees it crashed down to the ground. Batman: I suggest you reconsider. Vicky: Alright, you win Bats! I made a deal with three guys. Skeletor and Butch, they always fighting over priceless rocks. These worth millions, more than enough to overthrow a country. The other guy saw to that! Batman: WHO IS HE!? Vicky: I don't know!! The feathers showed up once in a while! That's all I know!! Batman: Today is not a good day to lie to me. Remember that. - Batman dropped Vicky and she was teleported to jail. The spaceship lands as the gang formed together for their next move. Kiva: Feathers? Hmmm... Raine: Well, from what Vicky told us, Butch and Skeletor will do whatever it takes to claim the mines for themselves. Silver: Yeah, and this 'feathered' villain could be anyone. Kiva: Sephiroth. Ratchet: You might be right, but we need to get some rest for the night before we contact Angela. Kiva: Alright. Silver Fang: That's a good idea, captain. Let's go. - The gang headed out a new location as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes